Poseidon
"You have disrepected the Gods for the last time Kratos!." - Poseidon Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Poseidon (Ποσειδων) was the god of the seas and earthquakes. He was the son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea, and in some versions of the Greek myth was one of the children swallowed by Cronos. However, in other versions, Poseidon was saved along with Zeus, by being concealed among a flock of lambs. To escape the fate of being swallowed, Rhea pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Cronos to devour. He was given rule over the seas when he and his brothers split the world into three. His consort was Amphitrite, a Nymph and ancient sea goddess, daughter of Nereus and Doris. Poseidon was also the father of many heroes, including the famous Theseus. Poseidon's Roman counterpart was Neptune. In the God of War series Great War Like the rest of his siblings, Poseidon was swallowed by the mighty Titan Cronos. When he was released, he fought alongside his brother, Zeus, in the Great War. During a great battle between the gods and the Titans, Poseidon aided his brother Hades in defeating the Titan leader Atlas. Atlas was electrocuted by Poseidon’s storm, bringing him to his knees. With his fiery chains Hades grasped onto Atlas and captured his soul. After the Blade of Olympus was created and the Titans were banished to Tartarus, Poseidon was given dominion over all seas. He took Amphitrite as his wife and watched over the waters of Greece, being worshipped by sailors to grant safe passage. ''God of War'' For a period of time the vicious beast known as the Hydra terrorized the Aegean Sea, until Kratos, guided by Athena, was called upon. Arriving upon a mess of shipwrecks, Kratos battled the various heads of the Hydra. During this feat, he was met by the great god Poseidon, who granted Kratos the gift of Poseidon's Rage. With this magical ability Kratos was able to cast a stream of lightning through his body into his enemies, destroying them or weakening them enough so that he may finish them off. This ability would also be of important use while battling against the Hydra King, the strongest and largest of the Hydra’s heads. After destroying the beast, the nightmare the Hydra had caused for many sailors in the Aegean Sea had come to an end. Poseidon was also given a section in Pandora's Temple. In this section, Kratos obtained Poseidon's Trident, granting him the ability to breathe underwater. ''God of War II'' Poseidon was shown in two cut scenes from the game. He appeared far different than how he looked in the first game. Instead of being an old man, Poseidon appears as a young man with different facial hair wearing a white robe over his body. If looked carefully, he closely resembles John the Baptist with white linen covering his waist. In the first cut scene, Atlas speaks of the Great War. Poseidon is shown aiding Hades in defeating Atlas while Zeus creates the Blade of Olympus. Poseidon creates an electrical storm to bring Atlas to his knees, where his soul is captured by Hades. In the second cut scene, Poseidon is shown with other Gods in front of Zeus’ throne as the king of the Gods pleas that they must unite to stop Kratos. Poseidon is one of the first to be the onlookers of the Titans climbing atop Mount Olympus. ''God of War III'' "A true warrior does not hide, Poseidon. Come out and face me!" -Kratos After sharing looks with his brother Zeus, Poseidon dives off from Mount Olympus right into a titan's chest and knocks him off the mountain, killing him almost instantly. Poseidon then dives into a large body of water at the base of the mountain, and from the water comes a tendril that grabs Gaia's arm and begins to pull her. After Kratos defeats his minions Poseidon then emerges within a watery construct in his image, projecting Leviathans from his chariot. Poseidon sends his steeds to attack and restrain Gaia while he himself struggles with the Titan and Kratos. After the vicious battle with the Titan and his nephew, Gaia punches his chest sending Kratos on a collision course with Poseidon's god form, of which Kratos rips his human form out of his watery construct and onto a platform where he finds and grabs the weakened Poseidon. He then proceeds to beating Poseidon uncontrollably, slams Poseidon's face against a wall, throws Poseidon against a rock, gouges Poseidon's eyes with his thumbs, and finally breaks his neck, killing him instantly and making his body fall from the mountain. This last struggle will be seen through Poseidon's own perspective. When Poseidon falls off Mt. Olympus, he makes an impact to the water below, and created a tidal wave that flooded most of Greece. This would probably confirm why the Desert of Lost Souls does not exist anymore. It was flooded and gone, since the desert's borders are like a bowl of milk. It is interesting to note that Poseidon could have almost single handedly bested the Titans had Kratos not intervened, as his leviathans were already knocking many Titans off the mountain. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the Power of Conjuring The Elements especially any form of water, creating strong waves and violent storms. He also could reform himself into looking like a titan. This form was entirely water based, in his own image. Then below his waist a large jet of water was maintained, with horses protruding out of it. At the bottom of the massive god came the Leviathans, which Poseidon uses actively in his battle with Gaia and Kratos. However even his full power was defeated and killed by Kratos. With his trident, he can also create powerful earthquakes and in his fight with Gaia and Kratos he showed it was able to create forms of lightning. He also has the powers of Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Invinciblity, Regeneration, and Power Granting. His shape-shifting could be the reason for the age differences between the games. Gallery File:Poseidon_1.png|Poseidon in God of War 1 File:Poseidon.JPG|Poseidon concept art File:Untitled_5.png|Poseidon used the electrical power in first war File:Untitled_17.png|Poseidon and Zeus File:Untitled_8.png|Poseidon before transform File:Untitled_3.png|Giant Sea Poseidon attack Gaia with the Leviathian File:Untitled_4.png|Poseidon attack with his trident File:Untitled_2.png|Kratos and Gaia destroyed the giant sea Poseidon File:Poseidon_2.png|Poseidon used electrical power with his trident File:Poseidon_3.png|Poseidon hurt File:Poseidon_4.png|Kratos beat him Poseidon File:Poseidon.png|Kratos gouges Poseidon's eyes with his thumbs File:Untitled.png|Kratos breakes his neck File:Poseidon12.png|Dissolution of Poseidon File:Poseidon13.png|Flooding Greeks Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:Sea Deities Category:God of War 3 Characters